Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a single-phase cycloconverter with integrated line-cycle energy storage.
Description of the Related Art
Power converters are often used in power generation for distributed generators such as photovoltaic (PV) panels or modules that produce DC voltage. The PV modules are conventionally connected in series and generate power at varying rates depending on operating factors such as the environment. Micro-inverters are a form of power converters that are capable of converting DC power generated by the PV modules into AC power.
However, typical power converter designs apply large input capacitors on the DC input port that produce pulsating power transfer through the power converter. Such a topology may use large aluminum electrolytic capacitors that are susceptible to heat degradation. Such input capacitors also limit the minimum physical size of a converter as well as the maximum operating temperature, and overall operational lifetime of the converter.
Thus, there is a need for a converter capable of generating constant power with smaller capacitors and decreased ripple current.